FOR DEENA!
by VelocityxSpeed
Summary: Our story focuses on Andoryuu, a rep 30 Orochi that fell in love with a rep 30 Nobushi named Deena


Our story focuses on Andoryu, an Orochi (not from the campaign, just pure random), The said Orochi is rep 30, has a 144 gear stat, and his kill death ratio in dominion is about 5.0. He is well skilled and talented, he mocked everyone that would get in his way and execute them with from above execution or his kneel for me execution, when he woke up, He immediately went to see who is winning in the faction war recently from his laptop, he was not surprised as to see that the samurai are winning, but he went into his daily orders so he can earn steel and finally buy that cool butterfly execution effect. So he saw the orders that say Complete 2 dominion matches and execute 2 heroes from any game mode, Andoryu went to customize his first loadout and went tried to look for a match. So he went to his laptop to see which match will he get put into. Then the matchmaking started, he is very pissed at Ubisoft servers, after waiting for about 2 and a half minutes, he finally joined a match. Andoryu, feeling excited and boastful said "Finally, A Goddamn match!"

Luckily he was placed in with his favorite map, Temple Garden, where he got his daily orders and Legendary Kills. He believed that he can ace this for his team, he was also placed in as the defenders, he really despised the defenders in this map, since he always won as the attacking team but never as the defending team. So he then went into this Temple Garden in the Myre. The team is very… balanced, each team has a vanguard, heavy, assassin and hybrid. But one hybrid was caught in the eyes of Andoryu while he was in stance and preparing for battle. She is a Nobushi, rep 30, 144 gear stat and her armor and weapon surely fits the way he wants her to be like, she was perfect his eyes, there was only one problem, she was in the attacking team, and before Andoryu knew it, he was drooling for the Nobushi, and before he also knew it, he was caught staring. The Nobushi noticed this but ignored his daring glare at her breasts. "Goddamn, look at that Nobushi, she has nice curves in the right places and looks like she is wife material, Nobushi is best waifu".

Then the match begun, as he is watching the cut scene, he can't help but think of that Nobushi he just saw earlier, and before he knew it, the cut scene was over and now he was behind his teamates and soldiers, It took him 2 seconds to figure out what is going on. He said to himself, "Okay Andoryu, stop fantasizing right now, you didn't reach rep 30 for this romantic dream". Then he finally remembered that he always goes for C, when he tried to go there, there was an attacker that was already capturing it, luckily, he went into the last second to try to make the area contested. He searched for the enemies trying to take C first before him. Then he saw who the enemy was, she was a peacekeeper, so they saw each other and went to duel, as the peacekeeper tried to do a top heavy, Andoryu deflected and did a hurricane blast, after that the peacekeeper backed away and dashed forward and guard break him, but he is prepared for this and counter guard break her, did 2 lights and a heavy, then executed her with his kneel for me execution, but before he could finish his execution, he was getting attacked from his left hand side, and felt a lot of bleed damage, he knew EXACTLY who this was since there was only 2 heroes from the enemy team that has bleed damage, one is an assassin he just tried to execute and one is a hybrid that he infatuated earlier, the Nobushi was going for a top heavy, but Andoryu saw this coming a mile away and parried her, did 2 lights and a zone attack, both of their health is almost equal if only he stopped bleeding. And so they encounter each other again, he and the Nobushi, fighting each other on who gets to execute and complete their daily orders. Andoryu started staring at her but was not paying attention on which stance must he be covering, and so, the Nobushi did 3 lights with bleed damage but he is still staring like he didn't feel anything. As Andoryu felt brain dead during his fight with her, She already landed a heavy and went for an execution, while saying "Sorry, I didn't mean to". And the Nobushi executed him with the Snap Off execution, he cannot believe what just happened and tried to respawn immediately, after waiting for about 15 seconds since he has execution penalty he respawned, and said to himself that he must stop acting foolishly and start completing his daily orders. He then rushed to C and captured it but the Nobushi was gone. He stayed there for a couple of seconds to think that maybe she went to A and was camping there, Then he felt another bleed damage this time from his right hand side. Andoryu then saw The Nobushi and tried to focus on dueling, he did 2 lights and tried to back away but was guard breaked by the Nobushi and did a heavy kick 2 lights+ bleed damage, then tried to throw Andoryu, but he didn't counter the guard break because he knew the Nobushi was about to run out of stamina, when he was thrown he staggered off a wall with the Nobushi no more stamina but still tried to heavy, he parried it and the Nobushi was on the ground, he did 2 lights and guard break to throw her, and did a heavy and tried to recover some stamina then heavied the last time for an execution. For some reason, Andoryu didn't want to execute her, even though he has to complete his daily orders. He can feel the Nobushi's fear when he went for the heavy earlier, and decided not to execute her. He felt like a monster for killing a woman he just fantasized having intercourse with earlier.

For him, nothing important ever happened in that match after what just happened, after that match he was not in the mood to fight. 4 hours have passed since he first tried to fight and thought that maybe He should look for another match, He then rushed to his laptop to see what is going on, Then he got an invitation for an event. That event is an event where you get to meet other rep 30 heroes in the same lobby with no fighting, just pure social event, and so he went into the social event, he showed up with no armor and no weapon, with his normal Sunday attire, skinny jeans, shirt that has his emblem on it and with a sling bag. The invite said the event is in Ashfeld in the Shard, one of his most hated maps. He showed up in the event with the invite from his phone and went to the bouncer, the bouncer let him inside. There was different types of food in A which is now a bouffet area, meanwhile in B, there is the dance floor with a bunch of heroes raving with the music turned on really loud, and in C was the quiet area where heroes are talking with glasses of he was still lost, he didn't actually know why he went inside the event in the first place. He was just bored that nothing nice happened to him for the past 4 hours ever since he met the Nobushi. He was very exhausted tavelling on a train just to get here in the social event with nothing interesting happening. So he then tried to look for this Nobushi, to try to get her name, and her number. So he then looked around for her, because he knows 100% that she must be here since she is rep 30. He looked around then saw a group of Nobushis hanging out near the defenders lane in C. He knows that they are a group of Nobushis since Nobushis always wear masks, the only time a Nobushi will not wear a mask is when she is with a family. He was confused since the Nobushis wore masks for social gathering but never wear armo, So he does not know which Nobushi fought with him in the last match he played. He then asked the Nobushis. Andoryu looked concerned and confused said, "excuse me ladies, but has anyone of you executed an Orochi today"? The Group of Nobushis replied with, " HAHAHAHAHA!" Andoryu felt embarrassed as they were laughing at him. It reminded him of grade school when a group of peacekeepers pranked him and made fun of him. Nobushi 1 said "LOL, Who is this assassin fag?" Nobushi 2 replied with "Aren't you supposed to be running away from us?" Nobushi 3 continued "IKR? Rep 30? GTFO"

Andoryu is very very upset he was made fun of the Nobushis, maybe he was in the wrong group of Nobushis. He went to the dance floor with a bunch of Vikings raving to edm, He said to himself, that maybe he can find a Nobushi here. He dashed through groups and groups of sweaty Vikings and found his fellow Orochi dating another Orochi(f). "Yo, Kazuya, You've seen any Nobushis around"? "Nah man, too busy" Then his friend, Kazuya, went making up to the orochi(f). Andoryu saw this and got an erection, He can't help think of him and the Nobushi. As the music is getting louder and louder, he decided he should look faster, even though he liked edm. He searched high and low in B and found no one, what a shame. He then continued his search in A, where the buffet is being served, luckily, everything is in plain sight since A is small, and unfortunately, he didn't know any nobushis liked to eat food while having a mask on, he never saw one in B nor A. He decided that maybe it was time to leave, but he thought it would be a great idea that he should just smoke first with his new e-cigarette he bought 2 days ago from amazon. He didn't know where to smoke since no one is smoking as well and he might get kicked out, so he went to the tower near C. He sat on the edge of the tower where he got ledge killed once and started smoking. He was then talking to himself once more, "FML, No money, no honey, no sandwhich" he then let out a big sigh. Then he heard footsteps approaching him, and Andoryu quickly said, "Ok, security, I'll go out now, and I'm never attending your stupid party ever again" There was no response, then he looked behind him, and didn't really believe what he saw. It was a Nobushi walking towards him then sat beside him and said, "Why are you looking for me"? and he said "Do you even know me"? "I've been following you earlier, after my friends posted you as creep in facebook earlier" showing him the post in her phone. "I immediately went to my friends who posted it and asked where that creep Orochi went, they then pointed me into your direction and I followed you until here. So I ask again, why are you looking for me"? Andoryu was brain dead up to this point, and did not know what to say, so the Nobushi then tried to say something so the dead air can be filled. "You know, I'm sorry for executing you before and didn't realize you have good intentions, like staring at my breasts and rear earlier" Andoryu did not know if he should say sorry or relived, so he said, "I'm really sorry for that earlier, I can't help it" The Nobushi then accepted his apology by saying "Fine, but I went here to know why are you looking for me". He then finally said, "My mother just passed away 2 weeks ago, and I've been getting a lot of big problems earlier like home eviction, electricity bills, water bills. I haven't even ate 3 meals a day since she passed away"

The Nobushi then spoke after 15 seconds of dead air saying, "Hey, it's ok, would it make you feel better if we're friends"? Andoryu accepted the offer by saying, "Sure, but I don't think I know your name"? "It's Deena, whats yours"? he replied with "Andoryu" they exchanged phone numbers that day and went to their homes, As Andoryu went home, he has to please himself by masturbating every 10:00 pm. He dreamt of Deena giving him head. After about 49 minutes of dreaming, he reached his climax and realized it was time for him to sleep, then Deena sent him a text message, "LOL, you wanna go out tomorrow"? He replied with "Where"? She continued with "My place" He then said "Sweet". After that text exchange, he was jumping up and down screaming "FUCK YEAH!" over and over again. He readied his clothes for tomorrow and slept soundly.


End file.
